Dorugoramon
Dorugoramon= Dorugoramon is an imaginary Digimon born from the "Daydream of a Digicore". It is a form that had even the Digicore's own creativity released through the Interface on its brow, and evolved. Possibly because it naturally possessed the potent life-force data of the legendary beast, the "Dragon", within its Digicore, the form created by its Digicore is a mighty avatar of "Destruction", and was an incarnation of the "Final Enemy". |-|Dorumon= Dorumon is an Animal Digimon and carrier of the X-Antibody. Dorumon has the personality of a Combat Species Digimon and thus is a violent Digimon usually. He is thought to be a prototype digimon who existed before Digimon were discovered. The data hidden deep within his Digicore is the very potent life-force of a Dragon. It's name stands for D'''igital '''OR U'nknown '''MON'ster. |-|Dodomon= A Slime Digimon whose whole body is covered in the tough fur "Mithril Hair". It manifests an aggressive personality immediately after being born, and despite its fangs not yet being grown, it opens its mouth wide and completely intimidates the opponent with the manner in which it snaps at them. Because of this, there exist many Digimon which are completely deceived, but it is still a rare Digimon. |-|Dorimon= A Lesser Digimon that can run very quickly, if it is going straight. It is often in a wild state because it hates to be domesticated, and it is dangerous because it will recklessly charge and perform a ramming attack if approached. Its ears have grown sharp and hard, and because they also act as horns there is some small damage from its ramming attacks, though it can't turn when going at speed. |-|Dorugamon= A ferocious Beast Dragon Digimon that possesses the disposition of a beast and a dragon, it is such a heavyweight that most Digimon run away just at the sight of its shadow. Although it exhibits that ferocity of a wild beast when it comes to battles, it also has the intelligence of a dragon, and is usually very docile. Because it has an old-style Interface on its brow, it is presumed to be an evolution of a "Prototype Digimon". |-|Raptordramon= A Cyborg Digimon that transformed itself from a wild Digimon that possessed a predatory instinct into a basis for modifications, in order to reliably bring down its targets. Because the ferocious nature it possesses is too strong for its organic body to bear, it remodeled them with their corresponding weight in pure Chrome Digizoid metal, restraining their capacity for movement. However, whether it has high power output and flying ability or not is due largely to the organic body of the wild Digimon, before it was modified. Although it's small, if it gradually releases those abilities, it has the capability to easily bring down even a massive Digimon in a single blow. |-|DoruGreymon= A massive Beast Dragon Digimon whose form was released through the Interface on its brow by the potent life-force data of the legendary beast, the "Dragon", which slept within the deepest parts of its Digicore, and that holds the alias of "Final Enemy". With its overwhelming stature it can demolish any dauntlessly courageous Digimon, and even the attacks of the "Nightmare Soldiers" are deflected with one sweep of its wing. It is highly intelligent, and won't reveal its existence carelessly, so it is difficult to even detect it. |-|Grademon= A Warrior Digimon with a pair of swords that is called the "Golden Meteor" due to the way it cuts into the vanguard with dauntless courage. When it uses its "Souken Gradalpha" with its twin-sword style, a godly speed is brought to those sword techniques, but due to the cursed swords it becomes impossible for it to control itself, and it can't fight and still retain its sanity. Although its overall power is, after all, inferior, its sword techniques surpass even the Holy Knight Lord Knightmon, of the "Royal Knights", and it is said that its royal blue mantle is proof of the honor that was bestowed for its achievements over many battles. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 9-B | High 8-C | At least 6-C | At least 6-C | 3-C | 3-C | 1-C Name: Dorumon | Dorugamon | Raptordramon/Reptiledramon | DoruGreymon | Grademon | Dorugoramon, "Final Enemy" Origin: Digimon D-Cyber Gender: Technically genderless, treated as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Rookie level Data Attribute Beast Digimon | Champion level Data Attribute Beast Digimon | Champion level Vaccine Attribute Cyborg Digimon | Ultimate level Data Attribute Beast Dragon Digimon | Ultimate level Vaccine-type Warrior Digimon | Mega level Data Attribute Beast Dragon Digimon, Avatar of Destruction Powers and Abilities: Dorimon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Metal Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil. This technique is so powerful that it even threatens the likes of Beelzemon who needed to gain the X-Antibody to survive it) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). |-|Dorumon=All previous abilities, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Fire Manipulation. |-|Dorugamon=All previous Abilities, Flight, Earth Manipulation. |-|Raptordramon=All Dorumon abilities, Flight, Enhanced Senses. |-|DoruGreymon=All previous Abilities, Power Nullification. |-|Grademon=All previous Abilities, Sword Mastery, Light Manipulation. |-|Dorugoramon=All previous Abilities, Darkness Manipulation, Can lower his foes' effective attack power, Resistance to Absolute Zero. |-|General Digimon Abilities=Non-Corporeal (All Digimon are actually "souls" that exist on a higher plane of reality following an emanationism cosmology. Interactions with the Digimon that occur in the franchise are so because of specific events that either create manifestation bodies for the Digimon or turn humans into digital entities), Regeneration (Low-Mid. The Wireframe of a Digimon, corresponding to its armor/skin, is covered with a texture that is the first form of defense of a Digimon. Digimon are able to quickly regenerate their Wireframes after they are damaged, at least under normal conditions. Digimon are also able to completely regenerate their wireframes even after they are destroyed, forming the Digitamas, although this is combat applicable), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is DIgimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Digimon are in essence a 5-Dimensional existence and even though they aren't physically this powerful, their mind and souls are still of a higher plane), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Digimon have their minds and souls, protected by the Wireframe, requiring one to cross the wireframe before reaching the minds/souls of a Digimon), Hacking and Power Nullification (Digimon are resistant to the bugging of the Eaters, which usually corrupt data leaving them useless). Attack Potency: Wall level (Via this calc) | Large Building level+ (As a combat species Rookie Digimon, he should be comparable to Guilmon. Can tackle enemies hard enough to generate shockwaves and can shoot large iron orbs from its mouth) | At least Island level (Most Champion-level Digimon cower at the sight of its shadow and is described as a "heavyweight", putting it on par with Ultimate-level Digimon) | At least Island level (Should be comparable to Dorugamon) | Galaxy level (Can easily deflect attacks from Nightmare Soldiers such as Piedmon) | Galaxy level (Casually stopped an attack from GigaSeadramon, a Digimon who is an even more powerful form of MetalSeadramon, with one hand Before defeating him with a single attack) | Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to if not stronger than the X-Antibody Royal Knights. Somewhat comparable to Alphamon) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Agumon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic combat speed (Should be comparable to Champion-level Digimon) | Massively Hypersonic with Relativistic combat speed | Relativistic+ with FTL combat speed (Can easily swat its Death-X counterparts out of the air and should be comparable to Piedmon) | Relativistic+ with FTL combat speed (Easily overwhelmed GigaSeadramon and defeated it before it could react, described as having "godly" speed even amongst Ultimates) | Immeasurable (Comparable to the Royal Knights) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Wall Class | Large Building Class+ | At least Island Class | At least Island Class | Galaxy Class | Galaxy Class | Complex Multiversal Durability: Wall level | Large Building level+ | At least Island level | At least Island level | Galaxy level | ' Galaxy level' | Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Decent as Dorimon | Extremely High Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with projectiles Standard Equipment: X-Antibody Intelligence: Dorumon is imbued with natural combat instincts, initially barking and snapping at everything until tamed by his chosen partner. | As Dorugamon, he retains its natural combat instincts, but is more docile and thoughtful. Nevertheless, he can be somewhat aggressive when crossed, recklessly attacking Omegamon despite the clear power difference after the latter attacked Dorugamon's allies in Digital Monster X-Evolution. | DoruGreymon is noted to be exceptionally intelligent and wary of those he is not familiar with, successfully hiding itself from the world so that only a few know of its existence. In addition, his combat ability has grown even further, allowing it to casually swat aside and deal with powerful Nightmare Soldiers like Piedmon. | Grademon is a swordsman of the highest caliber, so much so that he even exceeds the likes of LordKnightmon, a member of the Royal Knights, in terms of pure swordsmanship. He cuts down his foes with god-like speed and grace, earning him the title "Golden Meteor". | Dorugoramon is said to be an avatar of destruction and a dreadful foe to face in combat, fighting on par with members of the Royal Knights. Even the mighty Omegamon X has trouble defeating him despite his own transcendent swordsmanship and countless years of experience. Weaknesses: Dorumon and Dorugamon must stand still to use their strongest techniques, Grademon is hampered by the cursed nature of his Twin Sword Gradalpha and can be driven insane if forced to remain in combat for too long. If digivolved with negative feelings he will become Death-X Dorugoramon, which is a bestial force of mass destruction that can not distinguish between friend or foe. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power, durability, speed and sometimes new skills and resistances to be gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes and thus can lead to negative effects. Dorimon *'Metal Drop:' Spits iron grains from mouth while charging at the enemy. Dorumon *'Dash Metal:' Fires an iron sphere from its mouth while charging. *'Metal Cannon:' Dorumon stands still to accumulate energy before firing a much larger ball of metal at his target. Has a 30% chance to increase durability by 10%. *'Wolkenapalm:' Attacks the foe with a flame eruption. Dorugamon *'Cannonball:' Fires a large iron sphere from its mouth while charging. *'Power Metal:' Stands still and accumulates power, then fires a large, more powerful iron sphere from its mouth. Has a 30% chance to increase AP by 10%. *'Guard Charge:' Increases Durability by 10%. *'Speed Charge:' Increases Speed by 10%. Raptordramon *'Ambush Crunch:' Leaps upon the opponent and instantly biting and rending their vitals with its sharp teeth. *'Crash Charge:' An assault that capitalizes on the sharpness of its Chrome Digizoid metal armor. DoruGreymon *'Metal Meteor:' Fires a supermassive iron sphere more than ten times its own size, crushing the opponent in one hit. *'Bloody Tower:' Skewers the opponent before flinging them up into the sky. *'Attack Break:' Lowers opponent's AP by 10%. *'Power Null:' A thought that nullifies the opponent's abilities. Grademon *'Cross Blade:' Cuts the opponent apart crosswise with the godly speed of its sword. *'Grade Slash:' Smites the opponent over the head, from higher ground, with its twin swords. *'Power Null:' A thought that nullifies the opponent's abilities. Dorugoramon *'Brave Metal:' Puts its body and soul into a terrifying assault. *'DORU Din:' Releases a destructive shock wave powerful enough to force back Omnimon X. Note: For the profile of his alternate Mega-level form see Alphamon. Key: Dorimon | Dorumon | Dorugamon | Raptordramon | DoruGreymon | Grademon | Dorugoramon Gallery Dorumon Victory.gif Dorugamon Victory.gif Raptordramon Victory.gif DoruGreymon Victory.gif Grademon Victory.gif Dorugoramon Victory.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Monsters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Metal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sword Users Category:Dragons Category:Warriors Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 1